I'm Here
by theKAGOME
Summary: It was Christmas Eve in Karasumori. Tokine found herself in the nightmare she's afraid to come to pass. Will anyone hear her cry?


**A/N: This is my first fic. :D I'm sorry for the grammar (I ain't really fluent. .). Please review, flames are welcome. :D**

**Disclaimer: Kekkaishi isn't mine.**

**

* * *

**

_Tick, tock, tick, tock_

A girl with troubled ran with tears sliding on her cheeks. "Come back here! I'm not finished with you!" the man pursuing her shouted, calling her attention. She didn't dare to look at the man who attempted on her. She felt adrenaline running in her veins. _"Kya…" _, she squirmed as she felt hands on her waists pulling her to an alley covered with darkness and pitch silence. She couldn't see anything, neither a strand of hair nor a single figure from the man who caught her. One thing she knows, he's _trouble. _"Let me go!", she yelled at the man. She felt a force that pushed her on the wall, as gravity pulled her towards the ground. The man had let go of her, yet he tried to make her unconscious but he didn't succeed. Tokine fell down with a face wet with tears as she felt sweat sliding down with it. Lightning sparked and the thunder sounded as she felt beads of water rest on her shoulders. She was exhausted, out of energy but adrenaline was burning inside of her, knowing what may happen, the nightmare she have and the night she's afraid to come. She felt her body being pushed on the ground by a masculine body getting near her delicate figure. "Let me go!", she yelped once again feeling her wrists get locked by large palms. She felt a soft, wet muscle slide her neck. She tried breaking free but she failed.

"Hey Kana, give us a turn" the companion of the man said, hearing snickers from another. She was certain that the man pursuing her earlier was one of them. She felt a hand feeling on her, closing her eyes so she couldn't see the unwanted scene. She felt the man unbuttoning her wet, dirty uniform. The man was still on her. The rain was still pouring. She opened an eye and looked away from the man. She saw her numb hand free and hit the man on top of her. She elbowed the man in pain and kicked him aimlessly. She stood up, dusting off her clothes. The man was unconscious yet his companions are now out to get her. Lightning sparked some more, then she saw what's happening.

The man she hit was lying on the ground with a bruise on his face. Two were standing up: one was holding a thick, long wood while the other was readying himself to hit her. She grabbed her bag for easy escape. She kicked the man without anything to hit her, he was backed by her actions and bumped to a dirty, metal cylinder, making noise. The third man holding a piece of wood was shocked as she kicked him below the belt and on his lower abdomen, freeing the piece of wood free.

She was huffing, exhausted; stepping back from what happened, bringing her closer to the dark, bringing her closer to the _'hhhhmmmmmfffffffffff!' _She felt an arm cover her mouth dragging her in to the depth of the alley, into more darkness and fear. She was thrown on a corner, more rain poured as she vomited, wiping her mouth and discovered that it was, _'blood…' _. She was horrified by what she had seen but it didn't matter so much. She looked at the men in front of her, maniacally giggling, witnessing them rise up and close in to her. She faced much pain to handle herself already. She kept huffing. She couldn't fight anymore.

"HELP!" she screamed on top of her voice, with all her might. The men broke out in laughter as one spoke, "There's no chance for anyone to hear you, so don't think about it." He was right. She had no chance anymore. It was the night before Christmas, people are busy and most residents aren't even there; including her own family. She pulled herself deeper in the corner, hearing more snickers. She pulled her legs near her, hugging them with her head on her knees. Tears slid down her pale, delicate face with the thought, _'This may be the end…'_ Rain poured heavier, letting it cry for her. Kana's hand reached for her thigh with devilish laughter from his fellows.

"Don't even dare to lay a hand on her…" A familiar voice called, sounding very dark as lightning struck with the thunder. He was standing on someone else's rooftop, wearing a white long-sleeved shirt and worn out jeans. Kana was taken aback and looked up from where the voice came from with the other two. Tokine looked up with shock, seeing a familiar figure… _'Yoshimori?' _The figure smiled at her and jumped down to where they are.

The three men looked at him with disgust, "And what if we do, kiddo?" one of them laughed. "You die…", the certain raven haired young man said releasing a dark aura. The three men laughed. _"Oof!". _Tokine watched but she got was too afraid to. _'Will Yoshimori be okay?' _She was too scared. So she just kept quiet in that corner, crying. She couldn't bear seeing him get hurt, she won't forgive herself if he would be.

Kana was kicked on the face, earning another bruise with blood sliding, escaping his lips. He simply wiped it off with an irritated look looking at the young man in front of him with the height reaching him. Yoshimori punched Kana on the face and elbowed him. Yoshimori kicked his companions from behind, hitting them some more. They flew behind him, and escaped. "How dare you touch her like that…", those words escaped Yoshimori's lips with a dark look at Kana. The certain man he held against the wet, brick wall looked at him with fear, "look, I'm sorry-…". Yoshimori held him with more force, giving Kana less opportunity to breathe. "I won't forgive you…", he said as he punched the man on the abdomen, spitting out blood, letting him free in a weak state and escaped.

"Hey, Tokine…?"

A sweet voice called her. She recognized whom it was from. She looked at the man in front of her, the one familiar to her. She looked at him in the eyes, his pitch black eyes. "It's all okay, now.", he said as he reached his hand out to her. Tears flooded her eyes, wiping it as she stood up. "Yoshi…?", she looked at her friend some more. "Hm?"

A thump surprised him, as he felt her body near him, bringing him into a hug. "Thank you…", more tears welled up, slowly sliding on her cheek, landing on her friend's shoulder. He hugged back, "It's okay. It's all okay, now, Tokine…

I'm here…"

* * *

**:D That's it, guys. Tell me what do you think. :D Please review!**

**Sorry if it 's kinda short.**


End file.
